Putain de guerre
by saorie-chan
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur Hetalia , pendant la guerre ( guerre réelle , inventée , amicale , amoureuse , civile ou mondiale )
1. PruCan

Hello voici un recueil d'Os sur Hetalia ! ^^ Ce sont mes premiers sur ce fandom donc soyez genre totalement cool 8D Breeeef ! Ce recueil d'OS sera sur plusieurs couples Hetalia ( ou pas couples d'ailleurs ) pendant des guerres , guerres réelles , inventées , amicales , amoureuses , civils ou mondiales !

Disclaimer: Bah comme tout le monde Hetalia ne m'appartiens pas , bien malheureusement ...

Rating: je dirais K+

Pairing: PruCan ( Prusse/Canada )

Warning: Je pense du OOC sur les deux personnages , mais bon nous sommes en cas de guerre , cela change les gens 8D

* * *

Les yeux grands ouverts , il observait le blond exténué devant lui. Jamais il n'avait vu le Canadien comme ça et malgré l'état pitoyable dans lequel il était , il devait avouer que cette vue ne lui déplaisait guère. Ses cheveux blonds et ondulés étaient en batailles , ses vêtements , habituellement propres et bien arrangés , étaient cette fois-ci sales et déchirés ci et là , des égratignures et des bleus couvraient son visage un peu poussiéreux ... Tout ça émerveillaient Gilbert , mais ce qui lui plaisait le plus , étaient ses deux magnifiques yeux violets , habituellement tristes et apeurés , qui étaient à l'instant présent remplient de rage et de détermination. Aussi sale et pitoyable soit-il , le Prussien ne pouvait que le trouver des plus awesomes qui soit.  
Un silence s'était installé entre eux , on pouvait y sentir la haine et la rage de Matthew et l'envie qui émanait de Gilbert. Ce dernier se força à sourire et brisa le silence , qu'il trouvait trop lourd , entre eux deux.

\- Hé Birdie ! C'est inutile de continuer à te battre ! Regarde ton état ! Regarde le mien ! Tu es dans un état pitoyable et moi je suis toujours aussi awesome .

Il tourna sur lui-même après cette phrase et rajouta , sous le silence du blond

\- Tu trouves pas ?

Matthew , qui l'avait foudroyé du regard durant tout son monologue , releva un peu le visage.

\- Non !

Il cracha cette réponse claire et précise , d'une voix rauque , blessé et faible , pleine de rage , et jamais le représentant de la Prusse n'aurait cru qu'un seul mot puisse lui faire aussi mal. Il n'en montra pourtant rien , montrer ses sentiments négatifs n'étant pas awesome à son goût , se contentant de s'approcher d'un pas , ce qui eut pour effet de faire reculer le Canadien. Blessé das son égo , l'albinos ajouta:

\- Mais , Bird ...

\- Je ne suis plus ton Birdie !

Il ne l'avait pas écouté , l'avait coupé en plein dans sa phrase. L'aîné des Beilschmidt se demandait , depuis quand le fragile , timide et invisible Matthew Williams s'imposait-il de cette manière ? Il ne trouvait pas ça awesome du tout , bien qu'il fut heureux que le jeune Canadien s'affirme enfin , il n'aimait pas le voir en colère et encore moins contre lui.

\- Bi ... je veux dire Matthew , arrête tes conneries ce n'est pas awesome du tout ! Viens avec moi !

L'albinos n'en pouvait plus d'être séparé de son ex-amant. Il lui manquait , ses lèvres fines et sucré , au goût de sirop d'érable , ses caresses tendres et sensuelles , sa voix lui murmurants des " je t'aime " , ses mots doux ... tout lui manquait chez lui , il avait besoin de lui , de retrouver leurs moments doux , durs , agréables , qu'ils avaient avant cette foutu guerre , lorsque leurs corps se frôlaient , se touchaient , s'assemblaient dans une union parfaite pour ne former plus qu'un... Non! Il n'en pouvait plus de cette distance insupportable qui le séparait de son amour , tout ça pour une guerre , qu'aucun d'ex deux n'avaient souhaités. Alors il profita du voile de tristesse qui traversa le regard de Matthew lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent , pour séparer la distance entre eux et le prit dans ses bras , le serrant contre lui , avant de déposer lentement ses lèvres sur celles coupés et blessés du blond , dans un baiser chaste et aérien. Lorsque leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact , le blond laissa rouler des larmes sur son visage tailladé , ce qui le brûla , mais il n'y fit pas attention , profitant du baiser , l'approfondissant même. Ce baiser était désespéré , amer , doux et avait un goût acre de dernier baiser , d'au revoir , d'adieu ... Lorsqu'au bout de quelques minutes ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leurs souffles , Matthew se retourna pour cacher ses larmes.

\- Au revoir Gilbert.

Il partit alors en courant , laissant les larmes dévalés sur ses joues en torrents. Gilbert se retint n'aimant pas pleurer devant les autres , car ce n'était pas awesome. Mais lorsque le représentant du Canada tourna au coin d'une rue , il ne put retenir une larme de couler le long de sa joue , maudissant cette foutu guerre de l'avoir séparé des gens qu'il aimait , n'ayant plus qu'une chose en tête: Que cette putain de guerre ce termine au plus vite , pour pouvoir enfin retrouver son amour


	2. FrUk

Hello et donc nous voici pour un deuxième one shot que je préfère au premier.

Rating : K  
Pairing : très léger FrUk ( France/England )  
Disclaimer : Et bien depuis la dernière fois je ne me suis toujours pas emparé d'Hetalia , mais je jure qu'un jour j'envahirais les régions vitales de l'auteur ! 8D

* * *

Dans sa cellule un homme blond regardait par la fenêtre , la neige tombait , le faisant sourire. Il était pourtant dans un état pitoyable. En tant que nation la guerre l'affaiblissait plus que les autres. Ses cheveux blonds avaient perdus de leur éclat , sa peau était poussiéreuse et écorchée de parts et d'autres. Mais malgré ça il gardait son sourire bien atypique sur ses lèvres , se remémorant les derniers moments passés , avant d'être emmené dans cette prison qui , décidément n'était pas faite pour un homme comme lui.

_Flash-back_

La pluie tombait en gouttelettes fines sur la ville de Paris , détruites. Les soldats Allemands marchaient sur les décombres de la ville lumière cherchant depuis déjà des heures un homme , réfugié dans un petit parc encore intact dans les bordures de la ville. Cet homme qu'ils cherchaient n'était autre que Francis Bonnefoy , le représentant de la France. Il s'était assis sur un banc et attendait qu'on le trouve , il savait qu'il ne faisait que retarder l'heure de sa capture , qui arriverait tout de même tôt ou tard. Et il se leva même lorsqu'il entendit des pas venir dans sa direction , se préparant à se rendre le plus simplement du monde. Mais , alors qu'il s'attendait à voir la silhouette immense et carré de Ludwig Beilschmidt , ce fut un homme d'une toute autre carrure qui s'approcha de lui , il faisait à peu près sa taille , était plutôt maigre et avait d'épais sourcils qui ornaient son visage. Le Français ne pût retenir un sourire en voyant son éternel rival s'approcher de lui d'un pas pressé et inquiet.

_\- What are you doing stupid frog ?! Don't just wait like this ! The Germany's army comes here , so let's go now !_

_A ces mots Francis se rassit sur son banc , regardant l'Anglais de haut en bas_

\- Je vais me rendre Arthur.

Le dit Arthur le regarda dans une expression choqué et s'approcha de lui , pour lui empoigner le col et lui hurler littéralement au visage.

_\- WHAT ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT ?! I-we need you for win the war !_

Et alors que l'Anglais hurlait sur un Français neutre et qui se contentait de le regarder en souriant , la voix de Ludwig Beilschmidt se fit entendre à l'entrée du parc. Le français se déroba et dans un dernier sourire et regard pour l'Anglais lui prononça ces quatre mots.

_\- Ne te rends pas !_

Puis il était partit , sans un mot de plus , sans un regard , aux côtés de l'Allemand.

Il était depuis trois ans maintenant dans cette cellule , ne désespérant jamais , malgré les tortures qu'il subissait , malgré le froid , la faim. Il savait que son peuple résistait et tout ça grâce à son Anglais , qui , il savait ne l'abandonnerait jamais. Et alors qu'il avait cette pensée , la porte de sa cellule sombre et froide s'ouvrit et une voix qu'il ne reconnaissait que trop bien se fit entendre.

\- Hurry up froggie ! Stand up and come with me !

Il n'en avait jamais douté ...

* * *

Et voilà ce soir je suis en forme je crois xD , deux one-shot , bon toujours aussi courtes que d'habitude mais au moins j'ai écris des trucs quoi xD J'espère que ça vous aura plus.

Saorie-chan.


End file.
